Life as a Kittypet to Life as a Warrior
by Lionpaw16
Summary: This is a story about two kittypets who join ThunderClan. Soon enough, they learn about a strange prophecy circling them, and struggle to find out how to save their adopted clan. Will they save their clan, or will they die trying?
1. The Cats

**Ok, here are the cats for my newest story. The only cats you recognize from the books are Lionstar (Lionpaw), Hollyfrost (Hollypaw), Jayfeather (Jaypaw), Heatherstorm (Heatherpaw), and Willowheart (Willowpaw). Any questions about the characters, PM me or Review the story, and I'll answer them as soon as I get a chance. **

* * *

**Thunderclan**

Leader-Lionstar: A golden tabby tom with long claws and blue eyes

_Apprentice: Brookpaw_

Deputy-Hollyfrost: A black she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Snowpaw_

Medicine Cat-Jayfeather: A gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

_Apprentice: Thrushpaw_

Warriors

Heatherstorm: A light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Ashpaw_

Articleaf: A pure white she-cat with light green eyes

_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

Sandbreeze:A light brown tabby tom with light gray eyes

Snowpool: A stunning white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cometstorm: A tabby tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Everpaw_

Featherbrook: A siamese she-cat with pretty green eyes

Tigerfrost: A dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Echosong: A tortoiseshell she-cat with dark green eyes

Pumaheart: A dark gray she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Skyfoot: A light blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Leafwhisker: A light brown she-cat with green eyes

Pebbleclaw: A gray tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker: A light brown tom with white spots

Apprentices

Brookpaw: A calico she-cat with light green eyes

Snowpaw: A white she-cat with bright, light blue eyes

Oakpaw: A light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes

Ashpaw: A light gray tom with dark blue eyes

Everpaw: A golden brown she-cat with white paws

Thrushpaw: A dark brown tom with white spots on his underbelly

Queens

Snowcloud: A beautiful white she-cat with light blue eyes

_Kits: Foxkit, Rabbitkit, and Mousekit_

Blizzardwing: A white she-cat with black spots on her underbelly.

_Kits: Frostkit and Hiddenkit _

Elders

Foreststream: A very old tortoiseshell she-cat

Pouncefur: A young dark brown tabby. Retired early due to blindness.

* * *

**RiverClan**

Leader-Brackenstar: A golden brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Deputy-Icetail: A pure white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat-Willowheart:

_Apprentice: Dapplepaw_

Warriors

Cloudfur: A pure white she-cat with green eyes

Dawnmist: A dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

Clovertail: A white she-cat with dark green eyes

Ripplefur: A dark gray-blue tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Streampaw_

Grayclaw: A light gray tom with yellow eyes

Leafwhisker: A tortoisesehll she-cat with long whiskers

Stormcloud: A dark gray tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Runningbrook: A light brown she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowstream: A black she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Pebbleheart: A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

_Kits: Snowkit and Thornkit_

Spottednose: A dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

_Reedkit, Goldenkit, and Pouncekit_

Elders

Ashpelt: A light gray tom

* * *

**ShadowClan**

Leader-Foxstar: A dark ginger tom with a tail like a fox's

Deputy-Smokeclaw: A dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat-Poppypelt: A light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

Warriors

Mudspots: A dark brown tom with black spots

Oakclaw: A light brown tom with green eyes

Marshcloud: A black she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Shrewpaw_

Longwhisker: A white tom with long whiskers and brown stripes

Shadefur: A black tom with yellow eyes

Ravenfeather: A black tom with a white chest

_Apprentice: Stonepaw_

Goldenfeather: A light brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Toadfoot: A dark brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice: Birchpaw_

Brambleberry: A tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes

Rainfur: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cinderfoot: A copper colored she-cat with a white paw

Queens

Appleblossom: A light ginger she-cat with a few white stripes

_Kits: Whitekit, Specklekit, and Owlkit_

* * *

**WindClan**

Leader-Hailstar: A light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy-Hawkwing: A brown tom with white spots on his underbelly

Medicine Cat-Lightningstream: A golden brown she-cat with yellow eyes

_Apprentice: Whirlpaw_

Warriors

Rabbitfur: A light brown tom

Windbreeze: A black tom with long legs

_Apprentice: Moorpaw_

Thunderstep: A black tom with large paws

Riverpelt: A blue-gray she-cat with a white belly, paws, and tail

_Apprentice: Shiningpaw_

Moonwhisker: A white she-cat with black ears and long whiskers

Windstripe: A handsome gray tom with brown stripes

_Apprentice: Faithpaw_

Wolfcloud: A pure black tom with the exception of white paws

Blueleaf: A blue-gray tom with green eyes

Softwhisker: A delicate calico she-cat with green eyes

Coalstorm: A pure black tom

Queens

Cindersong: A pretty gray she-cat

_Kits: Stripekit_

**Ok, well hope you like the characters! Ok, send in a review with a cats name on this list, and you can decide their personailty! Well, all the ones Snowy and I made up, just leave Snowpaw and Brookpaw!!**


	2. Prolouge

**Ok, so heres the Prolouge! I hope everyone likes it. It tells you the prophecy, mentions well-loved characters, and tells you who the prophecy is about. Pretty much anyway. Well, hope you all like it!!**

* * *

_Several moons have passed since our beloved Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw fulfilled their prophecy. Now, a new prophecy has arisen over two kittypets, and they must fulfill it or ThunderClan will cease to exist..._

* * *

"They're coming," hissed a young gray she-cat.

A blue-gray she-cat stepped forward out of the mist as other cats padded forward, looking more excited than they had in moons.

She held her head high, her fiery blue eyes flashing with pride. "Yes, Cinderpelt, and its about time too. The prophecy needs to be fulfilled, and they are the only ones that can do it. Spottedleaf?" she murmured, casting a long look around the clearing as starry cats filed in.

As soon as the cats from ThunderClan had gathered around, a tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes stepped forward, her eyes glowing with anticipation. "Yes, Bluestar." Spottedleaf meowed, glancing down nervously before looking around the clearing, her eyes sparkling with affection as they landed on a dark ginger tom.

The tom gave her a slight nod, before pricking his ears as she began to speak.

"_Two have come, and together, they will save our clan..."_

"From what?"

"How?"

"Why Thunderclan?"

"More Kittypets! Just what ThunderClan needs!"

"Kittypets can't fulfil a prophecy!"

Frightened mews and disbelieving yowls filled the starlit clearing.

"Silence!" the dark ginger tom yowled as he got to his paws and padded towards his old leader. "Have you all forgotten that _I'm _a kittypet? I completed a prophecy, and so have my kin! Cats shouldn't be judged on how they were born, but on their loyalty to their new clan. They _will _fulfil this prophecy, its in their blood."

Bluestar nodded while Spottedleaf's eyes blazed with admiration for the young tom. "Well said, Firestar." Bluestar murmered before adding, "This meeting of Starclan is over!"

More nervous meows broke out as the ThunderClan cats dispersed quickly. Only Spottedleaf, Firestar, Cinderpelt, and Bluestar remained.

"Can they really do it, Bluestar?" Firestar asked his leader, casting a long, wanting glance at Spottedleaf.

"Yes, Firestar, these kittypets were destined for it, and its in their blood, as it was for you," she concluded.

Spottedleaf touched her nose to Firestar's, and mewed, "Only time will tell, whether or not these kittypet's are ready for the challenge."

Cinderpelt nodded wisely, smiling at the two reunited lovebirds. "We should go now, StarClan can not control everything, so we'll just have to wait."

The other three cats nodded, and finally, the clearing was left empty...

**Ok, so that was the Prolouge, kinda short, I know, but Chapter 1 will be longer! I promise! :) Please Review!!**


	3. Exploring to Fighting?

**Alright, I re-wrote this chapter because as Warriorfreak pretty much pointed out, I messed it up. Now, I hope you like the new and improved Chapter One, and Read and Review!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if anyone liked this Chapter before I rewrote it, but I didn't like it to begin with, and then when Warriorfreak said that, I had to agree. Just to make you guys feel better, I left a lot of the old one in this, I just made it seem more real. **

* * *

A beautiful calico she-cat turned over in her sleep. Her bright green eyes flashed open, and she struggled to her delicate paws.

She stretched her muscles as usual, and slowly walked over to her food and water dish. The water tasted like metal, and the dry food tasted foul, but she ate and drank anyway.

She began grooming her matted, brown, white, and orange fur, and soon it was sleek and glossy.

_Today, I will find a way out of this place. _She thought determinedly.

Callie padded out of her Housefolk's nest and into the cool night air. She looked up, the starry sky sparkling as if to welcome her.

She leaped onto the red bricked wall, and calmly raced along the garden wall, smiling to herself.

After a while of padding around on the different garden walls, the pretty calico jumped off of the wall and raced towards the thick wall of trees.

The young she-cat sped beside the trees, trying to find an opening. Any kind of opening.

Finally, she spotted one. It was pretty high up, so Callie would have to jump to get there, but it was a way out..A way out of her same boring life.

The calico cat let out a loud yowl of triumph, and lunged towards the entrance to the woods...

* * *

Callie trotted along a well trodden dirt path, smiling excitedly to herself. She kept stopping to smell the different trees.

She bounded over to a large pile of maple leaves and leaped into them. Leaves flew up into the air, and fluttered down to the forest floor, making Callie meow in happiness.

Suddenly, a white flash of fur streaked towards her, knocking her over. Callie jumped to her paws, and spun around, looking for a trace of the cat that had hit bowled her over. Fear made her fur stick straight up as she heard a rustle of leaves, and turned around to see a pair of gleaming blue eyes peering through the bushes.

Callie smiled and mewed, "Come on out, Snowflake, I can see you!"

A sweet voice filled the air as the white she-cat replied, "I found this place today, I was planning on telling you after I explored a little." She paused for a long moment before continuing, "How'd you know I was there?"

The long-furred feline rolled her eyes, and purred teasingly, "You can never hide from me, you know that!"

Snowflake let out a huge sigh, and padded out of the bush, her white fur sticking out in strange places. "One day I _will_. One day, I _will _be able to hide from you! And I'll have the perfect ambush too!"

Callie crouched, bunching her muscles, and meowed, "Really? Then lets see..." Without another word, Callie sprang at her friend, landing square on her back. She scratched at Snowflake's sides with sheathed claws, and leaped off.

She turned back around to face her victim, growling softly. She began to circle Snowflake, and the white she-cat took up the same stance. The six-moon old kitten shot forward, and flashed out a paw, making contact with her friend's furry muzzle.

Snowflake growled with mock anger before soaring over Callie's back, and grabbing her tail with her teeth.

Callie let out a howl of fake pain, and whipped around, before attempting to bite her pretty white friend.

Snowflake laughed as she dodged her attacker, and pranced forward so she could swat the well-groomed she-cat. Her paw connected with the calico's face.

Callie staggered backwards, her vision temporarily turning fuzzy before she spun around to face her friend who was now only a fox-length away from her. She hissed menacingly, "Bring it on weakling!"

Snowflake purred with delight before snarling, "You asked for it!" She gathered up all her strength and lunged at Callie, pinning her down easily. "Now who's the weakling?"

"You are," A rough voice growled as a black cat with a white chest emerged from behind a grove of trees. Three or four cats followed him out, their eyes flashing with rage.

"Well, well, well...What do we have here? Two measly kittypets playing," A solid white tom snarled viciously, swiping an unsheathed paw at Callie.

A dark gray tom stepped forward, his piercing yellow eyes flickering with bittersweet pleasure as he flexed his sharp claws. "My kits can fight better than that. Whitekit, Specklekit, and Owlkit could take you in a minute."

Once he had finished saying that, he flicked his tail toward the two she-cats, and his cats advanced on the two she-cats.

"This should teach you to stay out of our territory...If you even make it out of here!" the tom yowled, and he let out a fearsome battle cry.

A tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes flung herself at Callie, who yowled in surprise. She lost sight of Snowflake as the white and black cat leaped onto her. Anger and fear built up inside of Callie like a freshly started fire.

She flashed out an unsheathed paw at the tabby as she attempted to pin her down. Surprisingly, Callie's claws connected with the she-cat's face.

The she-cat let out a cry of pain, and stumbled backwards.

"Brambleberry! Surely you can take on this kittypet! She's twice as weak as the other one, and you're still having trouble?" the dark gray tom hissed in disbelief as he sprang onto Callie, pinning her down easily and slashed his claws down her now exposed belly.

Callie let out a yowl of pain as the tom bit down deep into her soft throat, narrowly missing the spot that would have killed her.

Thinking quickly, the furry kitty completely relaxed.

_This is my only chance! _she thought hopefully.

The muscular tom fell for her trick, and loosened his grip.

Using the little time she had, Callie threw him off, surprised by her incredible move, and pelted over to the tussling ball of fur that was Snowflake and her attackers.

Just as the young she-cat was going to help her friend, Brambleberry slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Now, Smokeclaw!" The tabby cried as she pinned Callie down even though she was thrashing in protest.

Smokeclaw staggered over to the calico cat, and raked his sharp claws across her face.

The mostly brown and white kitten cried out in pain and shut her eyes tight as he leaned down close to her neck.

Smokeclaw was just about to finish her off with one of his razor sharp claws when a large group of cats raced into the clearing.

A large golden tom, who seemed to be leading the group, let out a yowl of attack, and his cats raced over to help Snowflake and Callie.

A handsome, light gray tom leaped to Callie's rescue, knocking Smokeclaw away from her as a light brown tabby she-cat took on Brambleberry.

Callie located Snowflake with overwhelmed glowing green eyes. She was fighting close to the golden brown tom and back to back with a small light brown tabby tom. She watched with a dazed expression as the light brown tabby she-cat chased Brambleberry out of the clearing, and leaped over Snowflake so she could fight side by side with her leader.

The calico struggled to her tired paws, and raced over to take up a position beside the light gray tom. She lunged out at Smokeclaw's shoulder, bit into it, and felt the bitter taste of blood drip into her mouth as the lithe gray tom shot out a lightning fast paw, slashing at every piece of the huge tom he could get.

She slashed out with her paw again, but instead of making contact, her paw narrowly missed him. Smokeclaw smiled evilly and bit down deep into Callie's shoulder.

Callie yowled in pain, but pain made her fiercer. She swiped once again at Smokeclaw, trying to fight off the pain that was clouding her eyes. The young gray tom pelted forward, pushing Callie out of the way of Smokeclaw's outstretched claws.

Together, mostly thanks to her new friend, they drove the strong, muscular cat closer to a thin wall of trees.

Finally, Smokeclaw raced into the trees, yowling, "ShadowClan, retreat!"

At the sound of his senior warrior's voice, the white cat struggled away from his attackers, and raced into the pines.

"You'll pay ThunderClan!" the black tom hissed before he followed his fellow clan-mates to their camp.

The pretty feline was panting heavily as the light gray tom introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Ashpaw. Who are you?" he asked, his voice edged with curiosity.

"Callie. Nice to meet you," she managed to say before she dropped to the ground and began grooming her fur and licking her wounds.

He cocked his head, and was about to ask another question as the golden tabby addressed them.

"Hello, I'm Lionstar, leader of ThunderClan." he started, eying them suspiciously before the light brown she-cat padded over to him and rubbed her muzzle against his, muttering something inaudible.

"I don't know Heatherstorm, but we could try. If this fails..." he trailed off, licking the top of her head before continuing louder, "Have you ever heard of the clans?"

Callie shook her head, and cast a curious look towards Snowflake, who was sitting beside a light brown tabby tom.

Lionstar nodded, slightly confused, and then asked slowly, "How would you like to learn the ways of ThunderClan? To feel soft grass beneath your paws everyday? To hunt for you own food? Even to learn battle moves from other cats...How would you like to join ThunderClan?" he finished, his eyes glistening in excitement at the prospect at having new cats in his clan.

Callie and Snowflake exchanged excited looks and then turned back to Lionstar before answering him...

* * *

**Yes, I know, I didn't change much, but I tried to edit it more, to make it sound better. I added more detail and got rid of a lot of overly used words. I hope you liked the chappie, and please review! :)**

**The next chapter will be better, promise! :P**


End file.
